


Taming the Wild-Cat

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Akisami AU's [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal people, Blow Jobs, Drugging, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shapeshifting, Smut, poor aki needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a AU where the viewfinder story is the same but everyone is half animal Akihito battles everyday life dealing with a possessive bastard who wont stop trying to collar him and all the baggage that comes with being mate to an underworld big-cat.</p><p>(edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers! PLEASE READ WARNINGS! THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON! Don't worry though all the assholes die :D  
> 

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172581000060/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-taming-the-wild-cat>

 

* * *

 

Akihito's long, pale tail whipped behind him as he ran through the bustling streets as though the devil himself where at his heels. Funny, he thought in the moment, as in his opinion he currently shared a bed with the one whom he regarded as the ruler of Hell. He quickly shook the thought aside, not wanting to let his mind stray into what he regarded as the 'No-Go Zone'.

Akihito jumped nimbly, camera in hand, and landed on the top of an expensive car, earning an insult from the nearby owner. Paying it no heed he leapt from the car to the top of a lamp post, then to the top of a low building. His heart thumped wildly, a smile bordering on manic displayed on his full lips. He always loved the thrill of danger, the exhilaration as the prey being chased.

Looking down from the flat-top roof he he grinned down at the hungry wolf thugs, two small packs belonging to the alphas' he had just photographed doing a less than legal business deal, drooling and growling up at him. It was impossible for the clumsy predators to catch him as long as he remained out of their reach.

Akihito's large ear twitched as he laughed, wearing an adrenaline crazed smile. He poked his tongue down at the predators and snapped a photo of them before he turned, beginning to run again. The blond jumped to the next building, and the next, before dropping into an empty ally and walking quickly into the streets, masking his scent within the crowd.

Another successful shoot, what Akihito prided himself in. He smiled gleefully, his heart still thumping as he came down from his high. Nowhere near as satisfying as they had been when he was a teenager and had done some real thrill seeking, but pleasurable non-the-less. The adrenaline junkie sand-cat could almost purr from the feeling.

Akihito happily pranced towards his work place. It was still only mid-day, and the faster he got this in to his boss the less danger he was in from that bastard Asami. The man seemed to think he owned Akihito. God knows how he would punish him this time for getting chased by another underworld top-dog if he found out. Especially since he had a small scratch on his leg from one of the beast’s claws, that was going to get him in a lot of trouble if he didn't come up with a harmless excuse. Even then he would be told he was a klutz and threatened over being tied down for his own safety. The thought made his cheeks heat.

How many times had the damn carnivore tried to put a collar on him? Both literal and figurative. Akihito really had a disadvantage to the perverted Yakuza. Being a sand-cat, only the size of a kitten in his animal form at his age and not getting any bigger, Akihito was practically helpless against the god-like black jaguar. Though he refused to ever give in to him, his pride forbid it. He was a man for crying out loud! Not some princess... housewife _pet_ _thing_ for the bastard’s pleasure and amusement!

His mind began to wonder into the proclaimed 'No-Go Zone' before he even realised it. He could already imagine everything about the other perfectly in his mind. The panther's smooth, gracefully, powerful movements, always so beautiful and intimidating. His golden eyes pierced into your very soul. It certainly wasn't hard to believe he practically ruled Japan's underground, and had a great influence over its surface. The man was an evil overlord in Akihito's mind. A sexy, perverted Yakuza bastard of an overlord. Only last night the big-cat had kidnapped him from his friend place without anyone the wiser (mostly because they were all too drunk out of their minds), taken him to his penthouse lair and fucked him senseless. The pain in his lower tailbone was proof of the bastard’s rough treatment.

Akihito groaned, his ears slumping and tail going limp. Again the damn bastard infected his mind. He couldn't wait to one day bring the majestic beast that had caused him so much pain and hardships down. He would expose the man and take everything from him, as he did to Akihito, nightly.

Akihito grinned mischievously, causing those near him to sweat-drop with concern. From an outside view he really didn't seem mentally stable. If he wasn't it was Asami's fault. Everything was Asami's fault, especially Japan being shaped like a seahorse. He hadn't yet found the connection or the geological proof, but everything was Asami's fault, he was the devil after all. He had practically admitted it when he told Akihito he'd drag him down to Hell!

Akihito gave the memory card of his new digital camera (totally not a gift from Asami) over to his employer and was paid upfront for the front-page story material he had taken. His tail swayed happily through the air as he walked away from the building, heading off to get lunch from the local sushi store. The blond licked his soft lips at the thought of a tuna sushi, or maybe salmon~ so many possibilities! After that he would go back home to the devil's den and do the housework as usual, then get started on dinner. Asami had promised to come home early for dinner tonight so Akihito wouldn't worry and pester him about not eating properly again. Usually he wouldn't get home till ten, and then left at six in the morning for work again. Though they lived together Akihito only really had time with Asami if he came home early, had him brought to him, or decided to sleep in. The latter was most common, and tended to happen almost every second day, unfortunately for Akihito's ass.

Akihito had already gone shopping yesterday and bought all the necessary ingredients to make Asami a nice proper washoku spread, which he had found through the grizzly-bear Kirishima (Asami's right hand man) to be the man’s favourite. He hadn't bothered with dessert, it just ended up wasted when Asami decided he tasted better. The bastard didn't like sweets anyway.

Akihito made a face as he walked towards the store. What was this feeling? Usually Akihito would call it excitement or anticipation, but he would never associate those feeling with the promise of Asami's company. It just ended in his ass throbbing. Only a head over heels idiot would be excited to see someone who was just going to use them like a sex toy for hours on end. Besides, what was there to look forward to? Asami didn't even really talk to him. Sure, he sometimes made small talk or told him off, but most of their time together was spent in bed. In fact, come to think of it, ant conversation they had always ended up being about what Asami was going to 'do' to him.

Akihito shivered at the thought of the big-cat's sexy low voice whenever he was seducing him. His ears twitched, suddenly burning with heat. The sensation had spread to the tip of his tail and his cheeks too. Damn that Asami!

Akihito took a breath too cool himself, then immediately stiffened.

His ear twitched, tail tingling as he felt that familiar sixth sense kick in. He was being followed. He had lost Asami's men this morning, and the detective 'secretly' following him for the bastard never got so close. Akihito did his best to calmly walk on, ready to bolt at any moment.

He was striding past a dark ally towards the sushi store when hands grabbed him, covering his mouth and eyes as they gripped each of his limbs. Akihito struggled against his attackers and attempted to yell for help, desperately thrashing about in his many captors' hands'. He shifted into his sand-cat form in a second, scampering off with his camera bag dragging behind him as he abanded his clothes. One of the thugs lunged and grabbed the bag, tearing it from him and causing the cat to stop a second. In that moment another thug took the chance to grab him.

Akihito thrashed and clawed to no avail before a moist cloth was pressed to his wet kitten nose, the scent of chloroform drowning him.

' _I'm sorry Asami_ ', he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness, ' _I won’t be able to make you dinner tonight_ '

 

 


	2. CHAPTER 1

Asami was a big-cat of fine taste, and his business office was proof of this.

The carpet was a deep bloody scarlet, priceless hand crafted bookshelves lining the wall to match his oak desk. A gold letter opener sat atop, catching the light of the city laid out behind him, the huge window giving an exquisite view of his immediate territory.

Everything he had, everything he owned was high class, priceless. He was't one for cheap clothing or sale price cigars. Only one thing seemed out of place among all he had, the wild little kitten he couldn't manage to cage. He smirked down at the photograph of the photographer, the first he had received after requesting information on the boy. It had a permanent place in his desk drawer, and he often found himself pulling it out during long days in his office.

He seemed so common at a glance, like any other troublesome delinquent brat. Just another young stray with a defiant streak. It wasn't till Asami looked closer he came to realise just how unique the other was. Literally. He wasn't even a domestic breed, but a rare specie of dessert-cat, which explained why he appeared so subtly exotic, with eyes as bright and wild as the sun. He was built for hardship, despite his kitten like size, in fact he thrived in it. It was just one of the reasons he made such a perfect mate.

Asami's black ear twitched as his mobile rang. He put the photograph back in its place and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear with a cigar at his lips.

"Speak."

"Asami-sama, I've lost track of Takaba-san." Asami's usually still tail twitched.

"Where did you last see him?"

"He seemed to be on his way to the sushi store near the newspaper company that employs him before he suddenly disappeared down an ally wa-" The man went silent a moment. "Asami-sama his clothes and camera bag are here in the ally disregarded." Asami growled. His kitten would never abandon his camera, let alone his clothes.

"Bring them here now!" He hung up the phone after roaring into it, causing Kirishima rush in from his place guarding the door, ready for orders.

"Get all the men available onto searching for Takaba, he's been kidnapped." _Again_. Kirishima nodded without a word and rushed off.

It wasn't an odd thing for Akihito to be kidnapped, but if he wasn't found before the day was out, they'd all have hell to pay. Asami did not do well without knowing the whereabouts and safety of his little kitten. Kirishima pitied the fool who had stolen from the beast.

The private detective who had been following Akihito ran past him at top speed in his greyhound form, a camera bag and plastic bag of clothes (probably his and Takaba's) in its maws. The dog was the perfect stalker for Akihito. He never lost the boys scent, was fast enough to keep up, and skinny enough to sneak through the placed Akihito did. No doubt though he would lose his position after today.

The dog ran like lightning into Asami's office and dropped the contents of the bag in front of Asami's desk, fishing out his own clothes. He sat panting, looking at the man's back behind the table. Asami looked at the canine with one fierce gold eye and growled lowly, smoke from his cigar seeping from his jaws like a dragon.

"Get out." The dog made a small whine and bolted as fast as he could out of the building with his clothes in his mouth.

Asami calmly walked over to the pile of clothes and picked up the shirt, smelling Akihito's strong scent. The kitten had been seething pheromones, no doubt testing his luck once again. There was also another scent, many others. A scent from the people who had taken him, but it was too mixed with the smell of the general public for him to pinpoint it. His tail twitched as it did when he was irked.

What had his Akihito gotten himself into this time?

  
  


§

  
  


Black swarmed around him, more hands than he could count left a dirty felling all over his bare skin as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Akihito whimpered as he felt something slide in and out of his ass. He knew the sensation all too well, but unlike usual it made him feel like he was going to gag. It didn't last long before the disgusting beast filled Akihito with its seed and he fell unconscious once again.

The process continued for some time, his mind drifting in and out from reality to blackness. Every second of the foggy reality was nothing but torture, disgusting rapists having their way with the drug sedated boy.

Finally, Akihito's mind cleared, the black fading as he awoke on the cold ground. At least he was alone. His head un-fogged itself as he tried to sit up and hissed, pain shooting up his spine. He looked down at himself with a cringe. He was naked, bruised, and covered in cum, none of it his own. Akihito shivered and mewled pitifully.

He hated this, it was all Asami's fault. Ever since he had taken over his life it seemed like everyone was trying to rape him! And now it had happened again, apparently by more than one.

Akihito curled into a ball in the corner with a whimper, a tear escaping his eye in the dark. He felt so dirty, covered in those disgusting monsters' seed. This sort of shit had never happened before Asami entered his life. Sure, he always had a habit of getting into trouble and having the crap beaten out of him, that he could handle, but this? His body was his body! It was no one else's to touch or even gawk over.

The door screeched and Akihito's eyes shot open, shining flecks of gold catching the light around his slitted pupils. He shifted to a cat quickly, so whoever entered wouldn't see his nude body, and readied to bolt, though he doubted he would get far. His back legs didn't seem to want to comply after all the abuse to his lower body.

A tall blond man, beautiful as a host and clothed in an expensive tight fitting suit, stepped in with a smug smile.

 _Sudou_.

The cougars tail swished behind him as he looked down at the cat before him with a cruel grin. Akihito hissed, ready to pounce. He'd never liked this ass after he'd seen him crying on Asami's shoulder, _his_ Asami's shoulder (there was no way he was going to let Asami think of him as his without being able to do the same in his own mind). The puma never seem to like him either, and this situation was most defiantly proof.

"Well look who's awake, the worthless, bothersome runt." Akihito hissed. He wasn't a runt! His species was just small. He was actually rather big for a sand-cat, at least he like to think so.

"I wondered when you'd wake up, slut. I'm sure you enjoyed yourself, I let about... oh, ten of my men have some fun with you. Knowing how much of a whore you are I'm sure you enjoyed it." Akihito whimpered at the number- _ten_!? Jesus... thank fuck he hadn't been awake for it all.

Akihito hissed again and showed his needle-sharp teeth. Sudou only chuckled down at him. "I did give you a choice, remember? I warned you if you did not remove yourself from Asami's life you were making a mistake. Do you not understand how much of a bother you are to him you worthless little runt!?" Sudou had a manic look, his hate and rage towards Takaba boiling over. "Asami is too good for you! You don't deserve a man like him! You're nothing but a nuisance!"

Akihito's nose twitched. He'd heard it all before, sometimes from himself, but it still hurt. What he had with Asami wasn't his fault. He'd tried leaving, he'd made that choice, and it had only earned him Asami's usual punishment and another round of ' _you're mine_ '. It seemed to be the closest the big shot mafia cat would come to saying ' _I love you_ ', well, besides calling them lovers.

"He doesn't love you!" As if hearing Akihito's thoughts Sudou bought up the delicate topic. "He can't love you, you're not worthy of his love." Akihito rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pain in his words. So this guy was like Feilong in the sense he was obsessed with Asami huh? Though at least Feilong got over it and turned his obsession into undying hate, jeeze.

"So you know what I'm going to do with you?" Sudou asked, looking terrifyingly excited, "I'm going to sell you. I'm going to make money for Asami to make up for what you cost him with your scrawny little ass! And you’re going to be so pumped full of drugs you’re not going to be able to resist it. You’re going to be serving perverted old men who can't afford permanent mistresses till it kills you." Akihito shivered in terror. The madman's words where chilling him to the bone, and he was getting a creepy feeling of deja vu. "And Asami's just going to replace you."

That did it. Akihito's ears shot up and he hissed. The boy leapt right up onto the big-cats face, clawing and biting, his strong nails sinking into the flesh and tearing it away. Sudou screamed and ripped Akihito off, throwing him violently at the floor. Akihito barely missed landing on his feet, going limp as he hit the ground to absorb the impact before quickly jumping back to his feet. He ignored his body's protests as he limped as fast as he could out the door while Sudou was busy screaming and holding his bloodied face.

Sticky thick globs slipped down Ahihito's pelt, the sand-cat fighting not to gag at the feeling of it. It was in his fur and god he was going to need to scrub himself red to get it all off. Not to mention the blood. His paws left scarlet prints behind him as he limped out into the hall, finding himself in some sort of warehouse. The kind he and his friends used to sneak into if they wanted to get stoned without getting caught.

The sounds of gunshots made Akihito jump, the movement really not helping with the state he was in. He hissed to himself in pain and lumbered towards the wall, travelling along the shadows where his instinct told him it was safer.

Gun shots came from both ends of the dark hall, and to make matters worse, an extremely pissed off cougar roared and ran out of the room Akihito had just escaped from. Sudou's vision was clouded from blood, and one of his eyes had been severely scratched by Akihito gouging claws, unable see the small cat straight away, but Akihito's fear induced pheromones practically drowned his nose, making the kittens location obvious the second the puma stopped to sniff. Sudou roared and thundered towards Akihito, who scampered off as fast as he could. His strained legs failed under him and he fell, the mountain-lion almost on top of him.

A gun shot was heard close by, making Akihito's sensitive ears flatten and his body curl as Sudou roared in pain. One of the cougar's legs had been shot. Akihito mewed and looked around as the gunman walked forward from the shadows.

 _Asami_.

Akihito's spirits flew, his head and ears rising as he mewed again from the ground. He tried to get up on shaky legs and made a limp towards the other before falling back down, whimpering in pain. Asami rushed over and picked the filthy cat up.

Akihito almost purred from the warmth, had he really been so freezing cold? He hadn't realised till now. Takaba looked up into the panther's gold eyes, he could just see a slither of the emotion that Asami wasn't able hide. Oh shit he was pissed, and evidently distressed by Akihito's appearance. The small cat mewed as if to comfort him. He really felt fine now, besides the pain and all. He certainly appreciated the close hug Asami was giving him, despite his dirtiness.

The big-cat turned to Sudou, expression blank. The pale big cat shifted to a human, laying bloodied and nude on the ground in a fetal position, trying to get up and look at Asami.

"A-Asami! I-I can explain!" Asami looked down at Sudou with nothing but fury and disgust, holding Akihito tighter than it looked to his body. He must have mistaken the mans silence as an invite to go on as he began to ramble.

"That slutty common cat is no good for you! He's distracting you from more important things and wasting your time!" Akihito noticed as Kirishima and Suoh appeared at the end of the hall. The two must have recognised Asami's set jaw and tensed muscles, his tail twitching as he held back the growl ready to rip through his throat, as they wisely decided to stay well back. Sudou meanwhile stuttered but continued. "Y-you deserve better than an idiotic photographer who only wants to destroy your business! I even saw him acting in betrayal towards you with Sakazaki-san!"

Asami snapped. In a second he turned into a powerful jaguar, placing Akihito gently on the ground and leaping at Sudou in one fluid motion, biting his subordinates neck hard enough it made a loud crack.

Akihito whimpered, covering his eyes with his paws. He hated seeing Asami kill.

The pather growled, regaining him composure the second Sudou silenced. The powerful beast straightened and walked back over to his kitten on four paws. Akihito peeked above him as he felt the other's presence looming over him. He could have sworn Asami was softly smiling down at him as if he had done something cute. Damn bastard.

Asami's head ducked down, biting the ruff of Akihito's neck and walking off with the cat fussing in his maws, his paws clawing the air. He seemed to be voicelessly screaming ' _I'm not a kitten you bastard!_ ' as he meowed.

Kirishima ran and picked up Asami's ripped clothes and gun, following after him. They left the building and walked towards the limo, Akihito eventually giving up from exhaustion and hanging lazily from the big cat's mouth.

"Asami-sama, it seems the men helping Sudou were all previously your employees who didn't agree with your choice in lover. They have all be silenced." Asami nodded.

Kirishima opened the door for him to the back seat and he leapt up onto the leather, his powerful legs making it like a step. The door was shut behind him right after Kirishima placed a new neatly folded suit in the back seat for him to change into.

Asami lay down on the black seats and put Akihito down between his front legs. The sand-cat shook his head, making Asami chuckle, the sound coming out in a low baritone purr. Akihito hissed and turned away, taking a little limp to distance himself.

Asami shifted into his human form behind him, putting his clothes on as Akihito blushed under his fur and took a little peak behind him. Unfortunately for him Asami was already fully clothed in his suit and straightening his tie, back to his usual unfazed self. He caught the blond looking and smirked.

"Hoping for a show, my little Akihito?" The cat hissed, though it sounded strained. He was obviously exhausted and injured. Asami's smile vanished at his kitten’s condition was brought back to light. Akihito was a mess, covered in the disgusting pheromones and seed of those assholes. It was a pity they had all been killed, Asami would have enjoyed torturing them to make up for his kitten’s state. He would erase every trace of those disgusting creatures from his precious lover.

He took a packet of wet wipes out from the hidden box under the middle seat, used to clean up whenever he had a round with his kitten in the limo, and picked the cat up. Akihito mewed in protest, but Asami ignored it, more concerned about getting rid of the mess. The boy didn't fuss as he was cleaned, happy to be rid of the gross stuff on his pelt and the blood on his paws. As Asami came to Akihito's feet he smiled, an eyebrow raised.

"Well done, I didn't know your little blunt nails could do so much damage." Akihito didn't reply. Asami frowned and turned the blond to face him. "Akihito, shift so I can see your wounds." He shook his head defiantly and lay limp in Asami's palm." Akihito, do you want to be punished?" Akihito hissed threateningly but still didn't change, instead he curled into a ball, as if to hide himself from the world.

Asami sighed and held Akihito's small body in his arms, petting him softly. The boy tried to stop himself purring as the man delicately stroked his fur, rubbing specific sensitive spots like that place on his underbelly just above his privates that made him a slave to pleasure. Asami smiled down at his kitten as he played his small body like an instrument, the boy's purrs changing in volume as he pet different soft spots. It wouldn't be too long before they were back home at the penthouse, then he could really delight in Akihito's lithe body.

Sure enough in the next few minutes the limo stopped outside the front of the tall building of which Asami's penthouse was the entire top floor. The big-cat gracefully left the car holding his pet close and walked in, all the present workers in the building bowing deeply as he passed.

The ride in the elevator was short in the scheme of things, but too long for a quickly growing impatient Asami.

As soon as he walked in the penthouse he stripped, kicked off his shoes and shifted, leaving his clothes in a heap and picking Akihito back up by his neck again, before walking into the bedroom. He shut the door with his back leg and jumped up onto the bed.

Akihito mewed in protest, all too aware what was to come as Asami growled sexily and dropped Akihito on his back. Dear god, not more _cleansing_. He didn't have time to roll over and preserve his underbelly before Asami's wet nose was rubbing into it, while he made low guttural purrs. Akihito mewed, struggling not to open his hind legs more out of instinct and habit.

Asami's hard and wet tongue licked from where Akihito's tail joined his body to his nose, making Akihito wriggle and mewl as he passed his privates and nipples. The panther growled sexily and rubbed their noises together. Akihito made a quiet, pitiful sound as Asami rubbed his larger nose around his, both wet and highly sensitive. Next he began nuzzling Akihito's crotch, drowning in the small cat's mating pheromones. If he wasn't so used to it he wouldn't drag the process out so much, but as intoxicating as they were, he was a patient animal.

Akihito's meows were like the begging moans he made as a human, and Asami's body always reacted to the delicious noises of the kitten. _His little kitten_. He licked his lips, starting to nuzzle and lick further down, till his nose was just above Akihito's tiny entrance.

Akihito suddenly shifted and scrambled away.

"Perverted bastard!!! I'm hurt so d-don't start all that! Especially not when I'm in my aniaml form!!!" Akihito had his hands out in front of him, trying to stop Asami's advance as he kept his legs tightly closed. The panther stared at him, taking slow, powerful steps closer.

"Kitten." Asami corrected, now in his human form, still taller and predatory to Akihito in every way. He continued his slow approach as his kitten looked away, blushing madly with a nervous expression, his eyes looking desperately for an escape. He observed his kitten's body, covered in hand marks and purple bruising. _His perfect body, which had been marred by those disgusting creatures._

Asami growled lowly, Akihito's instincts kick in at the sound. He shifted and jumped from the bed in one leap. Unfortunately, he was still hurt, and his muscles cramped up in the air. He made a yowling sound in pain and waited for the painful impact of hitting the ground, but instead Asami caught him mid-air, holding him by the ruff of his neck.

"Trying to escape? You’re lucky I'm in a forgiving mood or I would have to punish you." Akihito scoffed, though half way it caught and turned in to a pained whimper. His entire body ached and his ass stung like a bitch. _Like hell_ Asami was in a forgiving mood, he didn't even have one of those, he was probably just distracted by having Akihito practically immobile.

Asami frowned when the other made the pained noise and put him down on the bed in front of him

"Akihito. Shift now." It was a command, and the predator sounded not only annoyed but angry. Akihito swallowed and did as he was ordered reluctantly, sitting completely exposed, too afraid that if he covered himself up Asami would flip him over and take him raw. He waited for those dangerous hands to run all over his body, for those sinful lips to kiss him stupid, but Asami didn't try anything as he looked at the naked boy in front of him. He didn't touch him, didn't comment, just looked him over with a frown. Akihito frowned right back.

Wasn't he going to do anything? He didn't even look like he wanted to do anything! What? Was he too dirty now for the _great_ Asami Ryuichi?!

Asami looked up at Akihito, a blank expression, and Akihito's heart jumped out of habit.

"Sleep now, we can bandage your worse wounds in the morning." With that the bastard lay down beside him, shutting his eyes ready to sleep. Akihito stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Asami's eye opened back up and looked at the blond with a bored expression.

"Lay down and rest." He still wasn't buying it. After half a minute with no movement from the young man Asami sat up, making Akihito jolt. They looked at each other for another moment before Asami wrapped his arms around the boy and laid him down himself, Takaba frozen in his arms.

Asami pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around his kitten from behind, pressing his face into the back of his head.

"Sleep." He commanded. It took Akihito a moment to process what had been said to him, and another to recall just how exhausted he was.

It didn't take long for his breathing to turn shallow and slow. Asami sighed, knowing his kitten was now fast asleep.

"You'd better appreciate my patience, brat." He whispered lovingly in the boy's hair, enjoying the feeling of Akihito's thin, strong body in his arms. With such a comfort it didn't take him long to drift off himself, Akihito's rhythmic breathing lulling him to sleep.

 

§

 

Asami lay silent looking down at Akihito in his arms, the boy's ear twitching in his sleep. He had woken up moments ago from the boy moving around. He seemed to be in discomfort, perhaps experiencing some sort of nightmare.

The sun was just risen, barely peeking through Asami's curtain as he gently stroked Akihito's light sandy hair, which seemed to calm him.

Sometime during the night the boy had twisted around and wrapped his arms around Asami's waist, his head buried in the larger's chest. His fingers threaded gently through the boy’s hair. It really needed cleaning since his kidnapping. At least he had only been taken less than a day’s length. The purpling bite on Akihito's shoulder was just another harsh reminder of what had taken place during the short time of Akihito's absence.

Asami frowned, silent fury coursing through him. He was going to need to keep a closer eye on Akihito from now on, and possibly get a tracker embedded under his skin for the times he would inevitably sneak away.

Akihito started to move again, clinging tighter to Asami, his face scrunched up. The big-cat froze, stopping his petting in case it woke the boy, but that only made him whimper. He began to claw and hiss, his dreams taking over his body as he tried to defend himself against a non-existent opponent.

Asami held Akihito's arms and shook him.

"Akihito, wake up." The blond still fussed, whimpering in terror. Asami held him tightly as close as he could to restrain him. In a moment the boy's eyes shot open, still not quite awake, and he began to try desperately to escape.

"N-no! Please!" Tears poured down his cheeks and he attempted to cover his face, as if to break the impact of a blow.

"Akihito! Wake up!" Akihito looked up at Asami, slowly beginning to process his situation. The boy still looked terrified but he calmed, panting as his body tremored. The yakuza wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and bought him close, pulling his kitten onto his lap.

Akihito gladly leaned into his chest, still recovering from his nightmare as Asami traced soothing circles on his back slowly, the gesture almost affectionate. After a minute he thought perhaps the boy had fallen back asleep as he lay limp against his chest.

"Asami," Perhaps not. "Make it go away." Akihito sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Asami lifted the young man's chin, his hazel-grey eyes glazed over with tears, yet his expression remained strong.

"Tell me what you want gone." Asami replied seriously. Akihito shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, the pink flesh quivering.

"I-I can still feel it- all over me- everywhere they touched me," Akihito held Asami's arm with his hands and leaned into his touch, "it makes me feel sick. Make it go away. Clean up everywhere those perverts touched me- please." Asami held Akihito closer and lifted his chin, bringing their lips together. The usually un-submissive male happily complied, his hands running through the older cat's hair as Asami's tongue licked every crevice inside his mouth. Akihito moaned, their lips parting for air.

"Show me where they touched you, Akihito." Asami's voice was serious, lined with venom, not directed at Akihito of course, but frightening none the less.

"I-I don't know. I was out of it for most of the time, b-but Sudou said there was ten of them," Asami growled, "an-and I remember feeling lots of them i-inside," Akihito held Asami's head tightly in his hands as he recalled the sickening memories, "and I remember their hands all over me, and touching my ass and all my other privates, a-and their t-tongues w-were all over me, a-and-" Akihito started to whimper, tears escaping his eyes.

Asami held the other's thin body impossibly close, struggling not to hold him too tightly, lest he snap.

"They're all dead." Asami replied earnestly, both in an effort to calm himself and the boy.

"Good! They deserve it!" Now that was a cause for worry. Akihito didn't wish ill even on Feilong after all he had done to him. Those monsters really had gotten a merciful fate.

Akihito's voice lowered to a hush.

"I-I kinda feel guilty, i-it's my fault they all died, S-Sudou and all those men. I-it's my fault, isn't it?"

"No Akihito, their blood is on my hands, none of this is your fault. They deserve what they got, in fact they are fortunate death was all they got."

"Oh yeah? What were you gonna to do to them?" Akihito asked, looking up at his mate, tears glazing his grey-honey orbs. "Torture them? Tear them limb from limb? Eat them alive? Feed them to your bear-thugs?"

"You know full well Akihito, myself and my men do not partake in eating those who were not born to be eaten. It's unsanitary." Akihito scoffed, hiding a laugh.

Asami slowly trailed his hand up Akihito's side, going over the purple bruises so softly it tickled. Akihito shivered from the feeling of Asami's gentleness. He laid the blond down under him, treating him like a porcelain doll. The boy's body seemed so fragile after everything, as though if Asami were to hold him too tightly, he'd break in his arms. Akihito moaned breathily as he nuzzled his body, his gentle hands not leaving an inch of the boy untouched. He would replace every memory of those beasts with his soft touch, gentleness a side of him that Akihito was rarely treated to, and never forgot.

If he were ever to think of someone touching him, it would link back to Asami. Akihito would never escape him, not even in his mind, and no one would ever replace him. He owned the brat's body, he owned his all, and he would never let anyone love Akihito, _his_ _beloved kitten_ , as he did.

The sand-cat mewled as Asami gently licked over his nipples. The sensations Asami was giving him would no doubt linger for days. Akihito's legs were opened as wide as they could without the act being painful, his erection already high and dripping from Asami's ghosting touches. He kissed up Akihito's neck to his lips, the two looking at each other a minute before Akihito lifted himself to meet his lover’s lips, pulling the man down with him as he lay back against bed.

Akihito's fingers ran through his silky black hair, his legs wrapping around the man's waist under the sheets as his lover passionately kissed his lips, hands in the blond boy's locks while the other kept him from putting too much pressure on the boy's delicate frame.

Asami lifted himself up, their lips parting.

"No, don't stop." Akihito practically begging as he panted. Asami smiled, a real smile, not one of his deviant smirks, and came down to peck the boy’s lips.

“Don't worry, I'll make you feel good~" With that he slowly put a single lubed digit inside his lover. Akihito scrunched up his face and squeaked.

"W-when'd you get the l-lube?" He gasped pleasurably as Asami slid right in and hit his spot.

"When you told me not to stop." he replied in barely a whisper.

Akihito relaxed with a shakey sigh as Asami slowly inserted another digit, before adding yet another slowly. He moaned into his hair as the man licked and sucked his neck, so gentle it was hard to believe it would mark him, but Asami never forgot to leave a mark after the whole 'Feilong incident'.

The fingers slipped out and he placed his erection at Akihito's entrance. The twos' lips found one another and moved together as Asami pushed in slowly. He moved so carefully, stopping the moment Akihito appeared to be in any form of discomfort. Eventually he was buried to the hilt, sitting inside his lover as the boy panted under him, holding the older man tightly around his neck.

Once Akihito's grip loosened he pulled out gently. Akihito's breath caught.

"C-couldn't have be-been this gentle- when you first took me?" Akihito questioned sarcastically, moaning as Asami pushed back in. Soon they had a soft rhythm, both becoming lost in the pure bliss.

They seemed to move forever till they both finally felt a familiar build up inside them, but it didn't feel like long enough. Akihito orgasmed with a moan, his walls tightening around Asami and setting off the man's own release.

After, both lay there content without a word. Nothing needed to be said, and soon Akihito fell back asleep, his mate chuckling at how much of a lightweight his kitten could be. With a satisfied sigh he pulled the smaller close, caressing his body gently in the peaceful moments he had with his lover before he too fell back asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! I live for Kudos btw


	3. CHAPTER 2

When Asami arrived at his office in Club Sion four days later he was greeted by a mound of paperwork. Reports to be read and signed, deals to be denied, beggars to be ignored. Work was busy as usual, not that he cared. He had always been a diligent worker, easily able to turn off from the personal while working, though every now and then something would remind him of his kitten, like the reports on him, or the papers requesting he buy a new line of wine called 'Forest Fairy'. He didn't buy it of course, far too cheap and tacky for his calibre of clubs, even the host and 'pro' ones he owned.

The paperwork was steadily flowing, till he had an unexpected and uninvited visitor.

"Asami-sama, Feilong-sama is down in the Club requesting an audience with you." Kirishima's voice came over the intercom. Asami frowned, a menacing glare at the speaker as if he could make it burst into flames. _Typical_ , the day he finally decides to start coming back in for work is the day that drag-queen chooses to 'drop in'.

"Bring him in, but take away any weapons he may be in possession of." If it came to combat Asami knew he could overpower the opium overlord Lynx.

"Hai Asami-sama." Asami lit a cigar and took a long drag of smoke. The expensive smoke could never calm nor satisfy him as much as his kitten. He made note to keep Akihito in his office when he was working once he finally put a collar on him. Not that he planned to allow the young-man to ever leave his side once he finally accepted he was Asami's.

The doors swung open and the long-haired, feminine lynx strutted in. Asami wondered if Feilong knew he had a little sway to his hips when he walked. Akihito did that too as of late, though the boy was certainly unaware of it, and it was mostly due to discomfort when he did.

"Feilong, to what do I owe the pleasure." He asked sarcastically. Feilong sighed and sat lazily in front of the big-cat's desk, leaning on one hand with a leg crossed over the other. Sometimes it was hard to believe he wasn't even trying to be so... feminine.

"Tao wanted to see Akihito, and he hasn't been answering my emails as of late so I thought I'd see whether he was still in your possession." Asami's ear and tail twitched. _Emails? What emails?_

"Akihito is where he belongs." Asami replied simply, returning to his paperwork.

"Where's that? A cage in your apartment?" Feilong ‘tsk’ed. "He doesn't do well in cages, trust me. You can't cage a stray like him. They go feral." Asami glared at Feilong from his work.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"Then where is that Tao child that follows you around?"

"At your apartment to see Akihito." Asami's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, he seems to have picked up some of Akihito's bad habits since his 'stay' with me. I've never seen such a cat like panda." Asami didn't comment, silently reminding himself the child was no threat and Akihito would possibly even enjoy his company after everything. "You know my offer to Akihito still stands, he can come be mine whenever he wants. I feel I may have already fallen for him." The lynx said, leaning closer as Asami's grip tightened on his pen.

"I have not blocked Akihito's emails so if he isn't answering you it's because he doesn't want to, and if you contact him again I'll have your precious Tao taken from you and give him to Akihito." Fei pouted, and to Asami's relief Suoh entered with a crystal bottle of light brown liquid. A good strong spirit to sate his rising temper. He was on a tight string enough as it was after the last few days, in fact he was starting to think he should have stayed home another day, even if he knew all Akihito was doing was sleeping. It was just how Akihito coped after traumatic experiences, as Asami did by drowning himself in alcohol and work. Come to think of it, he should probably organise the boy a therapist in the immediate future.

Suoh poured them both less than a centimetre in the crystal glasses. Feilong's face scrunched up at the taste while Asami downed the drink in a second. The black Lynx smiled. Had he perhaps hit a nerve on the powerful Yakuza? Or was he just that annoying to him? Either was an accomplishment.

 

§

 

Akihito's heavy eyelids opened slowly, the sun shining in through the open curtains. The bed was so very inviting, the pillows having accepted him as one of their own, and the small warm body snuggled in his arms... _Wait... What?_

Akihito’s eyes flashed opened and he looked down at the small boy's body in his arms.

"Aghhh!" Akihito flinched back and the child looked up at him with a grin. "T-Tao?!"

"Ohiyo!!! I came to see you!" The panda threw his arms around Akihito's neck, not seeming to care the other boy was nude.

"Tao! Stop! I'm dirty! What are you doing here!? How'd you get in?!"

"Don't worry! I cleaned you up with a shirt! But you still need a shower 'cause you stink like panther. I pick-locked the door like you taught me! Master Feilong decided we would visit today 'cause we wanted to see you!" Akihito sat a moment processing the panda baby's words as he crawled into his lap. Akihito's eyes widened as he felt Tao's finger circling a spot on his skin softly.

"Ta,o what are doing!?" He jumped backwards away from the boy who pouted with a dark look.

"You shouldn't stay with Asami when he does those things to you." Akihito made a confused expression then looked at the place Tao's finger had touched. It was the place where he had a huge black bruise. "Master Feilong would treat you way better."

"N-n-nonono! I-It's not like that! He didn't do these, um..." Akihito covered himself up as much as he could with the sheets.

"Who did?" How the hell was he supposed to explain he's been horrifically raped when he couldn't get his own head around it? Especially when the kid was tilting his head so cutely.

"I-It doesn't matter, Asami got rid of them." Akihito winced at the thought.

"Oh, that's good." Akihito nodded half-heartedly and looked to his mobile on the bed side. One p.m. already? He'd missed breakfast. His stomach growled in protest, but he really didn't think he could stomach much.

"You’re hungry?! I'll make you food!" The panda was about to jump off the bed and bolt out the room when Akihito stopped him.

"N-nah, I'll take a shower 'n we c'n go get ice cream or somethin', 'k?" Tao nodded happily and Akihito got up with a quite 'ouch'.

The young-man walked over to the bathroom-suite wrapped a sheet, limping as pain shot through his sore body. Hopefully once he showered his muscles would ache less. He dropped the sheet once the door was shut. Unfortunately Asami had removed the lock, damn perverse bastard, so he just had to hope Tao would respect his need for privacy.

The warm water from the large shower head washed over his skin. He didn't care if the sheet got wet, they needed to be washed anyway. He began to clean himself with the soaps and washes left there. The only cleaning products available were Asami's, so he'd have to spend the day smelling of his mate. _Wonderful_.

Akihito groaned, washing off all the soap suds. He reeeaallly didn't want to start thinking about Asami when Tao was outside and there wasn't a lock on the door. Why'd he have to get horny now? Surely that couldn't be healthy after everything that had happened? Any normal functioning person in his position probably would have taken up asexuality or genophobia, yet there he was with a hard on over his lover less than a week after being gang-raped. There definitely must have been something wrong with him.

Akihito sighed with a nervous look and readied to turn off the hot water and cool himself. The second freezing water hit his skin he yowled and jumped right out of the shower. He hated cold water, but his plan had worked and his lower half no longer stood to attention.

Water off he grabbed one of the soft fluffy white towels from the rack. The fibres were soft against his bruised skin and he sighed contently, till he realised he had no clothes. His ears drooped. _Greeeaaat_.

Akihito open the door a little, looking through the crack. Tao sat happily humming on the end of the bed, swinging his legs. He peaked his head out through the door, his huge towel wrapped around his entire body tightly.

"H-hey Tao, c'n you get me some clothes please?" Tao looked his way and grinned.

"I already got you some from the room with all your stuff in it!" He went into his room? Wow, they seriously needed to have a talk about healthy boundaries.

Tao jumped off the bed and happily brought him the clothes. Akihito thanked him and took them, shutting the door behind him. It was his skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. He barely ever wore a tight shirt and tight pants together, it felt too exposing, but Tao was waiting to go get ice cream and his stomach was starting to ache from hunger sooooo...

He slipped the clothes on carefully, as not to hurt his bruises more, and rubbed his hair dry as he left the room. The baby panda lay curled up on his side of Asami's bed. He noticed Akihito's presence the second he closed the bathroom door, his head lifting as he looked over to the cat, smiling brightly.

"Ready to go?" Akihito enquired, walking towards the rooms door. The panda nodded eagerly and got up, rushing to Akihito's side. The two left the room and put their shoes on at the door, Akihito grabbing his wallet and a large jacket to cover himself over before leaving the penthouse.

Tao bounced around hyperactively as they left the building and went straight to a nearby park for ice-cream.

The young panda told Akihito everything that had happened since they last saw one-another, how he had used the skills Akihito had taught him, like pick-locking and prank calling, and caused all sorts of trouble for those who bothered his beloved boss. Not long later they had found an ice-cream cart and both bought a cone, Tao vanilla and Akihito choco-banana.

The two walked aimlessly around the park, telling one another all the trouble they had caused, both intentional and unintentionally. Akihito couldn't help smiling, completely forgetting the sorrows of his life as he simply enjoyed his innocent young friend's energetic tales.

Tao was in the midst of telling him about the mental torture he had inflicted on a man who had dared call Feilong a slut-man (he had ordered large amounts of delivery food to his address daily), when Akihito was spotted by his friends Takato and Kuo.

"Aki-chan!!!" The energetic bobcat Kuo rushed towards them and threw his arms around the other. Takato did the same, though less extravagantly, as he was a domesticated cat. Akihito laughed at his friends' loud calling and returned the hug.

"Kuo, Takato! This is Tao, my friend from China." Tao waved happily at the two.

"Awww! He's a cute little panda!"

"Careful Kuo, that little panda's gonna be big and dangerous when he grows up." Takato said with a chuckle.

"Ehhh!? But he's so cute!" Kuo ruffled the boy's hair to emphasize his point.

Tao marvelled at how all three of these peoples smiles where so uplifting. Where Akihito's was like a fresh breath of air, Takato had a soft older-brother smile, and Kuo a bright, loud grin.

"Awww Aki-kun got ice-cream!" Kuo complained, before taking a lick from the cone as Akihito sighed and held it out in front of his friend.

"Does Asami-san know your friends?" Tao questioned innocently. Akihito's eyes widened and he made a cut-off-head motion, desperately trying to communicate to the other _NOT_ to mention Asami.

"Asami? Where have I heard that before..." Kuo tapped a finger to his chin. "Oh I know! It's the number at the top of Akihito's call log! Asami-chan! No, we haven't met Akihito's rich girlfriend yet." Kuo bumped his friend with his shoulder and winked. Akihito face palmed. Oh god, if Tao said anything else he was going to die.

"Girlfriend? Asami-san is a man.” Akihito's hand slapped to his forehead as Kuo and Takato froze, surprise clear on their faces. _Well fuck._

"Man?" Takato repeated in confusion.

"So Akihito's... gay?" Kuo and Takato stared at Tao in disbelief. Tao just nodded.

Akihito tried to sneak away. His social life was over.

"Aki-chan how could you not tell us this!!!" Kuo cried in disbelief, grabbing Akihito's hands and turning him to face them.

"Yeah! We're your best friends! You know we won’t judge you just cause you’re not into girls!"

"I am into girls! I'm not gay!"

"Is he in denial?" Kuo questioned. Tao shrugged. "You used to be such a Wild-cat though! Causing trouble, getting arrested! Breaking hearts! We used to have so much fun! Can the Akihito we knew really be gay!?" The bob-cat asked dramatically.

"Maybe that's the reason we always got bailed by hot police dudes?" Takato suggested, Akihito sending him a sharp glare.

"Wild-cat?" Tao repeated curiously, unfamiliar with the term. Akihito visibly faltered.

"Time for us to go! Looks like rain!" Akihito grabbed Tao's arm and dragged him away using the failing weather as an excuse. Kuo and Takato waved, still slightly shocked, as the two departed.

Unfortunately for Akihito he was right, and rain began to fall from the clouds soon after their hasty escape. _Of course there was a sun shower the one day he finally decided to get out of bed. Of fucking course._ Akihito jumped and screeched as a drop hit him right on the nose. He really hated cold water, and if they went all the way back to the penthouse he'd get soaked. Club Sion was closer... No, there was no way he was running straight into the beast clutche- another drop hit him and he grabbed Tao and sprinted. Club Sion it was.

"Takaba-san! What's wrong?!" Akihito didn't answer and continued to run in the direction of Asami's evil lair, his head ducked into his jacket. The rain had begun to fall harder now, and he was running as fast as he could with the panda holding his hand. His instincts screamed for him to shift and hide under shelter, but he didn't want to look so weak in front of Tao.

Finally they reached the alleyway behind the club. Akihito let go of the other's hand and shook his entire body, water dripping off him.

"I almost dropped my ice-cream.” Tao commented, taking another lick of his cone. “Are you scared of rain, Takaba-san?" Tao questioned.

"No! I just don't like cold water!"

"Is that why you screeched in the shower this morning?" Tao remained completely innocent, and Akihito could only nod with a blush as the two finished off their ice-creams.

The back door to Club Sion was guarded by one of Asami's thugs, who had apparently already noticed them and informed his boss.

"Asami-sama requests your presence." Akihito merely scoffed.

"More like ordered." He and Tao walked in, leaving a trail of water behind them all the way to Asami's office.

The big oak doors were opened to reveal Asami behind his desk, Feilong sitting on his leather couch. The panther appeared a little peeved, while the Chinese lynx was smiling smugly. As soon as Asami saw Akihito dripping wet a smirk quickly formed.

"Did my little kitten get stuck in the rain he fears so much?"

"I am not scared of rain and you know it bastard! And I'm not your kitten!" Asami chuckled at his feisty nature.

"The last time I recall you getting stuck in the rain you shifted and buried yourself in my jacket." Akihito opened his mouth to argue but could only stutter, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Bastard." He muttered.

Tao had already gone to Feilong’s side and the feminine man was wiping his face and drying his hair with a silk cloth.

"Tao be more careful, you could catch a cold out in the rain. Asami put the heating on would you?" Asami wordlessly complied, pressed a button on a remote by him and turning the thermostat up. Akihito smiled at Feilong's maternal behaviour, glad to know the child was being well cared for.

"Feilong-sama, what's a Wild-cat?" Akihito froze as Feilong stopped wiping Tao's face and looked at the panda with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn such a term?" By now Akihito was trying to sneak out of the room. Unfortunately Asami had noticed, gotten up, and grabbed the boy before he could slip away.

"Nyaaaaahhh!" Asami picked the boy up and whispered in his ear as he walked him over to the desk.

"Be obedient just for today, Feilong still has eyes for kidnapping you. It's best to show your happy with me." Akihito growled as was put down by Asami's desk. Asami took Akihito's wet jacket from him and draped his own over the young-man's shoulders, causing the sand-cat's face to redden.

"Akihito-san's friends said he used to be a Wild-cat." Feilong and Asami's ears both perked up, the panther smirking down at Akihito.

"A Wild-cat were you? I must say I'm surprised, you told be you were a law-abiding citizen." Asami mocked as the boy sneered at him.

"A Wild-cat, Tao, is a delinquent cat that leaves its parents early and goes feral.”

“Feral?” Tao questioned.

“They get into lots of fights, take drugs, steal stuff, and have lots of unproductive mating." Tao still looked confused.

"Mating without making kits." Asami clarified without prompt, the boy's face twisting into realisation. Akihito meanwhile was beyond humiliated, his face buried in Asami's jacket in an effort to hide his red face. The panther chuckled, pulling his kitten into his lap

"Asami! You'll get wet!" Akihito objected.

"No matter." Akihito frowned at him darkly, but decided to sit quietly and only mutter profanities. Feilong chuckled as Tao sat at his feet like a loyal dog.

Feilong and Asami had started talking once again about trading routes and some form of agreement between the two mafia groups when Akihito decided he was bored of being ignored like a pet, only there to look pretty. Formed a deviant plan in his mind he smirked, Feilong catching the look on Akihito's face and seemed to understand, continuing his conversation with Asami as if he hadn't noticed.

Slowly, Akihito's hand stroked Asami's leg. The panther gripped Akihito's thigh in return, none too gently. The blond then rolled his hips as revenge, his ass rubbing Asami's crotch. The big-cat growled quietly, so Feilong wouldn't hear, right in Akihito's ear in an effort to stop him misbehaving. The sand-cat shivered in reply, the sexy little quiver running down through the boy's body, vibrating against his lover.

Asami held Akihito's hips firmly in place, pushing the boy slightly harder against his erection. Akihito smiled cheekily at his achievement and pressed his body against his mate. It felt good to lean into the man's broad, strong chest, especially with the panther slowly massaging from his hips to his inner thighs.

Feilong sniggered as Asami's ear twitched. The boy was good.

Akihito's hand continued to stroke Asami's leg and he shifted his position in a seemingly innocent manner in order to grind against Asami. The panther's ear and tail twitched, but he continued on his conversation with the foreigner, though his hard-on pressed against Akihito's arse almost painfully.

Asami gripped the boy's tail and gave it a light tug. Akihito gasped in reply, his body tensing.

"I must return to some important business now, Kirishima will show you the way out from the back door so you are not seen." Asami suddenly said with finality, Akihito's eyes widening. He had just dig himself into a very big hole.

"Sure you do." Feilong replied, rising and swaggering around the side of Asami's desk in a cheeky fashion. "Till we meet again Takaba-san." Feilong took Akihito's face in one of his hands and kissed the boy's head slowly before turned and walking to the door. Tao rushed to Akihito's side, hugging the young-man and saying his good bye before glaring at Asami.

The two China-men walked through the door behind Kirishima, Feilong winking back to Akihito just before he stepped out of sight. The gesture made the blonde's cheek's warm but he thought nothing of it, while Asami's grip on him tightened even furthur.

"Don't let him touch you so freely." The noirette ordered, his lips coming in to contact with the flesh of the boy's neck, lathering it with passionate kisses and sucking gently.

"W-what's the big deal? H-e o-only does it to- ha- m-make you want him- nnn-" Asami licked up the boy's nape, making him moan.

"I have no interest in transvestites." The panther whispered sexily, his lips finding the soft spot on Akihito's neck and begin to hungrily devour the kitten. Akihito moaned as he was reduced to a nymphomaniac, a hickey beginning to bloom beneath the big cats lips. His head leaned back on the other's shoulder to give him better access to the sensitive flesh.

Asami's hands touched him everywhere, setting the smaller cat's skin on fire. His lips ghosted the boy's fluffy pointed ears, making them twitch as Asami softly nibbled them. Akihito moaned as his ears were softly stroked and licked, Asami's tongue finding a tiny hole in the side of the boy’s ear and biting around it.

"A-Asami, stop th-that! You'll tear the hole!" Asami doubted he would be able to tear the piercing, but the boy's ears had always been overly sensitive.

"A piercing from when you were a full time Wild-cat, is it not?" Akihito blushed and nodded. "I'd love to see you with a little gold hoop, something else for me to put my tongue in." Akihito's ears heated and Asami could just imagine the red blush he had caused.

"Y-you don't mind that I was a Wild-cat?" Akihito asked shakily, annoyed by how needy he sounded, but in his own defence it was really difficult trying to make a sentence when Asami was molesting his neck like that.

"You have and always will be a Wild-kitten, my little Akihito," He growled into the kits nape huskily.

"Bastard I'm not a-!" Asami sealed his lips with a quick kiss.

"It's one of the ways you tempt me to tame you."

"I don't tempt you! And you can't tame me, _ever_! No one has a right to tame me! Especially not you, basta-ahhhh!" Asami pushed the boy down, the two falling to the carpet floor.

"Temptress." Asami said sexily, hovering over him as his lips re-attaching to the other's neck and his hands began to take off the young-man's wet clothes.

"Ah-haaha-ahhhsaaam-iiii~" Akihito's body arched up against him and Asami smiled from the reaction he produced from his kitten by mere touches.

It didn't take long before Akihito was completely nude, his clothe ripped off by the impatient big-cat. Akihito shivered in delight, Asami's heated skin drawing him closer.

The beast removed his own shirt and pants hurriedly, leaving him in only his boxers. The big-cat gave a growl like purr and opened Akihito's legs before moving closer, Akihito's crotch pressing against his. The cat moaned at the contact, his nails digging into the other's shoulders, urging him further. Asami's hand travelled between Akihito's legs, finding the blonde's tail and gripping it roughly to produce a wonderful sound.

"Nyaaaa~! A-Asami don't-!" Asami chuckled and stroked the long appendage.

"Get on your knees, kitten~" Akihito didn't move and shook his head defiantly.

"Let me go!" Asami smirked at how even now his pet tried to escape. His hand grasped the boy's erection, making the other gasp.

"You really want me to stop?" Akihito tried not to buck his hips and only whimpered in response. "On all fours, Akihito." The boy blushed but decided to obey out of sheer desperation. He used Asami to pull himself up, beet red as he was forced to turn his back and get on his hands and knees. Asami smiled at the view of the other's behind. He was using his long tail to hide his hole, as he often did.

"Akihito, lift your tail or I'll shove it inside you." At this Akihito's tail immediately shot into the air, so long it curled. Asami then began his attack.

"Ahhh! Hahaaa~ahhh-haaasamiii! n-n-nhaa!" The boy's arms failed him as Asami's warm and skilled tongue ravaged his puckering hole. Akihito's face pressed against the floor as he panted and moaned, his blunt nails kneading the carpet. Asami made a low purr, causing his tongue to vibrate in the younger. Yet again the blond was reduced to a withering moaning mess, his body a willing whore for the bigger cat. Asami had to hold the sand-cat's behind still by his hips to stop them swaying. If he allowed the other to continue moving his hips like that he knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking him un-stretched.

Akihito whimpered as Asami removed his tongue, moaning as it was replaced with two lubed digits. The kitten whimpered and gasped the other's name as he moved his fingers around and stroked his prostate. Takaba gasped as Asami jabbed his spot, causing him to arch his back and grab the desk top in front of him. Asami smiled, beginning to kiss up Akihito's elevated spine.

The big-car purred and rubbed his face into the other's neck. His kitten groaned sexily and rolled his hips, begging for more, and he happily complied, pulling out his fingers to hold the young-man's hips as he placed the tip of his member at the other's entrance.

Akihito whimpered and looked behind him at his mate. His still wet pale-golden hair clung to his flustered blushing face sexily as he begged Asami with his eyes.

Asami smiled seductively and leaned in, the brat surprising him by initiating the kiss. His smile softened as he pushed into his boy's soft entrance, making him gasp and clutch the desk harder. Asami purred hotly as he thrust into his sexy little kitten, who rewarded him with pleasured mewls and gasps of his name from those sweet moist lips.

"I'll never allow anyone to touch your body but me, Akihito." Akihito shivered and gasped, crying out as Asami rammed against his prostate, causing him to shoot his load. Asami chuckled at his limp kitten who whimpered as he continued to thrust.

"S-stop, too much." Akihito groaned out trying to pull away.

"If I stop, how will I cum?" He asked suggestively, running a finger along Akihito's wet lips.

"Nngh, f-fine, I w-will, please, ha, stop." Asami complied, pulling out of the boy's heavenly hole. Akihito turned around to face the man blushing. "Can you sit on the chair so I can reach better?"

"Thinking about it so much, my kitten?"

"Sh-shut up!" Asami smirked but sat up on the chair as the blond got on his knees, tail swishing as he thought between the man’s legs. Asami gave a purring growl to edge Akihito on, and the next second the cat's soft tongue poked out and licked the end of his huge shaft, before licking around, and then taking the entire length in his mouth. It slipped to the back of his throat, his gag reflex no longer working due to deep throating icy-poles as a child (having no idea how sexual what he was doing was or why men had watched drooling as he did).

Asami put a hand in Akihito's blond locks, tugging lightly as the boy deep throated him. It seemed even though Asami gave little response the boy picked up every sign that he was enjoying himself.

Akihito held the chair as he sucked harder, hearing a satisfactory groan from the other.

He slid off, licking his lips and taking the length in his hand before he dragged his tongue down and under it. His eyes flickered up to Asami. The big-cat had a strained expression as he tried to hide how good what Akihito was doing felt. The blond smiled, tail flicking as he became even more enthusiastic. Right now, he was in control.

Asami gripped tightly on the boy's pale golden locks, clenching his eyes shut as the kitten's tongue explored the hole at his tip before swallowing him whole once again. The panther's breathing lost pace, becoming heavier as Akihito softly bit at his base and licked his balls. The big-cat sighed shakily as his pet pleasured him better than any of his previous lover ever could have, putting so much raw emotion in.

Finally his abdomen tensed noticeably, pulling Akihito by his hair softly and warning him of the coming load. Usually he would have quickly moved to avoid it, but now he deliberately went slowly and the white liquid squirted right onto his chin and into his mouth.

Asami watched as Akihito licked up the white mess, wiping off what he couldn't reach with his tongue and licking it off his hands. He did it all looking completely innocent, like a child licking up ice-cream that had melted between their fingers.

Once he was done Asami pulled him up onto his lap once again, Akihito happily crawling up onto him. The panther licked and nuzzled his mates face, starting from his cheek and ending at his nose, the two nuzzling affectionately. The blonde’s tail swished behind him as he purred, kneading Asami's chest softly.

"I won't allow anyone to touch you ever again. From now on you are mine and mine alone."

"Bastard." Akihito mumbled, pulling away from the other, but the yakuza big- cat had a strong arm around his waist, forbidding him to move away more than an inch. "You expect me to have you as my only when you have no intention of doing so yourself? You really expect me to be okay with that?"

"Akihito you are my only mate, and I have no intention of taking another. Your quite enough to keep me busy.” Akihito pouted, his cheek's going red, though he was secretly relieved.

“Well I'm not yours, and I never will be, and I'm sick of being used like a toy by someone who doesn't even care about me!” Akihito's heart rate had picked up and he had begun to struggle against him, his pupils slitting like they did when he was panicked. Asami quickly tightened his hold, speaking gently as he attempted to calm the other back down.

“Have I not shown you that I care for you numerous times?”

"Oh yeah, I felt totally cared for all the times you hurt me and insulted me and humiliated me and told me that 'I don't have value' to you!" Akihito hissed, misquoting the big-cat. He felt no need to correct him, what he had really said was just as bad.

"Do you also recall when I asked you to stop tossing my heart around?" The blond stilled.

"That was a forever ago." He mumbled shyly.

"So was the time I said that you didn't have value to me. In fact it was long before 'a forever ago'." Akihito looked viciously torn.

" _Bull_! Don't try and woo me like I'm some-some gold-digging domesticated that's gonna fall for your crap and lift their tail!"

"Akihito-"

"No, you said I had no worth." He bit stubbornly.

"Things are different now. You have more worth to me than I'll even admit." Akihito's face shifted, slowly softening. He looked slightly guilty for his outburst as he snuggled back up into the other.

"I'm tired." Asami chuckled and stroked the other from his head to his lower back, drawing circled with his hands and lingering on his spine.

Akihito had fallen asleep in no time. He should really get his kitten tested for narcolepsy, the disorder was extremely common in a lot of cat species.

The business cat stood with the young-man in his arms, placing him gently on the couch before redressing himself and his kitten in the fresh clothes he kept for in the office.

Asami picked the sand-cat back up and took the limo back to the penthouse, bidding Kirishima farewell for the day as he entered the building.

Once in the penthouse he lay Akihito down on the bed and stripped him again, before going to shower himself. When he returned in a towel Akihito was still where he had left him, now clutching Asami's pillow in his sleep. Though it was a king size bed Akihito had drifted over to the middle, leaning into Asami's side of the bed. The panther smiled and laid down beside his lover, covering them both with the sheets and pulling his boy close, removing the pillow from his arms and putting it under his head.

He had finally tamed the Wild-cat, or had the Wild-cat tamed him?

 


	4. Epilouge

"Asami-sama," Asami looked up from the paperwork before him to his assistant. Morning light streamed through the wall of windows in his office, the risen sun peeking over the skyscrapers of Tokyo.

The bear before him straightened his glasses and spoke.

"Takaba-san has left the penthouse. Shall we take him back or bring him to you?" Asami laughed softly, in a surprisingly good mood considering the roller-coaster of a week.

"Not to worry, my kitten will return when he wishes to be fed." Kirishima nodded, taking it as more of a metaphor than that Akihito would actually return to be fed. He guessed it had sexual implications, and would rather not ask.

 

§

 

After his escape Akihito ran straight to Kuo's, finding Takato already there.

"Aki-chan! You've still got some explaining to do!" Kuo confronted, the three sitting around the table with a few cold beers.

"Yeah Aki-kun, since when have you been gay?" His blond friend questioned.

"And how did you meet!" They at least seemed more curious than accusing, which was nice. Unfortunately he couldn't actually tell them, so rather than lying to his best friends he quickly deflected the question.

"It's a long story and no we don't have time for it." He explained, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"But Aki what about you parents? Do they know?"

"No, and please don't tell them! Mum 'l cry 'n' dad 'l rant. I'm not mentally prepared for that. When I am I figured I'd take Asami to meet them." At least then the bastard would bear the brunt of his parents reaction.

"And another thing, who is this Asami guy?! And why is he covering you in that prissy girl stuff?"

"He's the man that picked me up from new year’s," The two nodded as they recalled, "and what do you mean prissy girl stuff?" The two looked at each other and then to Akihito.

"The earring and the collar."

"Really I can't believe you let him collar you." Takato added, sounding baffled.

"WHAT!" Akihito rushed to the bathroom mirror, staring in horror.

In his ear sat a gold hoop with a tiny diamonds sparkling in it, and around his neck a black leather collar. The thing was studded with diamonds too, with a buckle that required a key to be undone. In the front hung a golden tag, a diamond glimmering beneath the damning inscription.

' _Pet of Asami Ryuichi_ '

"BASTARD ASAMI!!! KUO GET THE BOLT CUTTERS!"

 


End file.
